Metamorphoses
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: Because there love was always changing, always turning. CxA. 50 sentences. AGU!


**Metamorphoses **

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up, Nick does!

Summary: Because there love was always changing, always turning. CxA. 50 sentences. [AGU!]

* * *

**-**

_1-Cellphone_

Funny how he said he never was on anyone's side, but she could see his smile and can't help wonder his voice sounded so happy.

-

_2-Popular Kids_

It wasn't funny how he transformed and became so much more popular than she was.

-

_3-Crushes_

How could he fall for Nicole, she's doesn't even like him, like that.

-

_4-Jealous_

"You are so jealous," said Susie. She most definitely was not.

-

_5-Nicole_

She was using him, and no one uses him because she was the only one who can use him.

-

_6-Dil_

He couldn't help but wonder why his cousin, Angelica pays too much attention to Chuckie? Maybe the aliens were in control of Angelica or something?

-

_7-Glances_

Sometimes she feels like he can really see who she was, and that scared her to the core.

-

_8-Popularity_

Chuckie couldn't help but think that was all Angelica would ever know.

-

_9-Glasses_

She one time took off his glasses just to see how undorkey he looks.

-

_10-Embarassing Pictures_

He had to wonder where the heck did Angelica find his embarrassing pictures? He made sure to hide them real well in his room.

-

_11-Poetry_

She had to write a poem about something, and she used Chuckie as her inspiration. She won the teen writer award. _  
_

-

_12-Work_

She had to write a poem about something, and she used Chuckie as her inspiration. She won the teen writer award. _  
_

-

_13-Boyfriend_

He remember seeing Angelica with her first boyfriend, and he had the instinct to want to punch the guy out.

-

_14-Comfort_

Even she needed her own comfort, and she hated how Brandon kept hitting on her.

-

_15-Present_

Her best present was when he gave her, her favorite flowers.

-

_16-Goofy Smile_

She wanted to make him smile his goofy smile, but it could only be seen when he was with Nicole.

-

_17-Hallway_

She always notices where he is in the hallway.

-

_18-Don't look back_

She never wanted to look back, in the past but she remembers.

-

_19-White Knight_

She never thought that he would save her from the bullies, or be her white knight.

-

_20-Glances (revisited)_

He feels like that she understands him better, and that she knows what he's thinking.

-

_21-Fake tears_

She was faking her tears when she telling him that Nicole was cheating on him. The next day he learned the truth.

-

_22-Adaptation_

She always adapted abd learned how to be strong.

-

_23-Nicole (Revisited)_

"Yes, I was just using you. I wanted to be with Brandon. But how did you know that?"

_-_

_24-Tears_

She never seen him cry like that at all.

-

_25-Inspiration _

She would always be his inspiration.

-

_26-Remember Me_

"Remember me for who I am," he would remember the two pigtails she had when she was little.

-

_27-Apologize_

She never once apologized for anything and sometimes he is grateful.

-

_28-Agenda_

No matter what, he hated how she couldn't be straightforward and tell him what her agenda even was.

-

_29-Only One_

She was the only one who was allowed to use him like a toy, and no one else.

-

_30-Bitch slap_

She never it anyone, until she saw Nicole, after what she did to Chuckie!

-

_31-Detention_

She was hocked to see him in detention with her and she couldn't help but smile about it.

-

_32-Date_

Their first date wasn't even a datee, Chuckie got so nervous, she stayed at his house, just for fun.

-

_33-Truth_

He wondered why she told him the truth..

-

_34-Care_

For a moment she actually did care for him, then she quickly reminded herself that she couldn't.

-

_35-Valentine Dance_

She never liked watching Chuckie dancing, he looked like a fish with two left legs, but what was worse was the fact he was having a great time with Nicole.

-

_36-Prom_

The one last night to be with that special someone, or so Angelica was told, but she couldn't find the courage to dance with Chuckie.

-

_37-Prom Queen_

Chuckie noticed that even when Angelica looked her best, that he can feel some emptiness in her eyes.

-

_38-Whimsical trip_

For some strange reason, Angelica wanted to take a trip to anywhere, like Hollywood, or something and decided to take Chuckie along for the ride with her.

-

_39-College_

She didn't expect to see a familiar face, but she was so glad to see him.

-

_40-College Party_

She never expected to see him party and having fun with her.

-

_41-Drunk _

Whenever she was drunk, she always told him the truth.

-

_42-Admittance_

She didn't remember telling Chuckie, she always told him the truth.

-

_43-Knowledge_

After he found out the truth, he kept seeking his memories, and decided that Angela only hurted him so much because she was in love with him.

-

_44-Cliche_

He felt like it was achieve with the way how she proclaimed her love to him.

-

_45-Memories_

She remember all the memories, and that left her to griminess.

-

_46-Change_

She was changing, maturing to prove her point.

-

_47-Forgiveness_

He forgave her, somewhat, but that was all that mattered to her.

-

_48-Kiss_

The first time and they kissed, it wasraining outside while they were in libarary, where theey were suppose to be studying for their finals.

-

_49-Finals_

Some how they both passed their finals, even through they both had a long make out session before hand.

-

_50-Holding Hands_

They both hold hands, and to Angelica she was content where she was. For Chuckie, he felt so nervous and yet so happy to be here todya. He was ready to say "I do," and start a new life with Angelica.

-


End file.
